


Dixon's are quite the charmers

by Ravenswoodlol



Series: The Walking Dead [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual Rick Grimes, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cheating Lori Grimes, Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes Friendship, Dorks in Love, First Love, Good Friend Shane Walsh, Good Person Merle Dixon, Good Person Shane Walsh, Good Sibling Merle Dixon, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Jealous Shane Walsh, Judith came to be because, Lori Grimes Bashing, Lori was horny while shane was sleeping, M/M, Merle Dixon Lives, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Nice Merle Dixon, Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Protective Merle Dixon, Protective Rick Grimes, Protective Shane Walsh, Romance, Violence Against Walkers (Walking Dead), Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenswoodlol/pseuds/Ravenswoodlol
Summary: In high school Rick had met the school delinquent in Ninth grade whom he had befriended and quickly fallen in love with, He had confessed in Tenth grade and his love was returned they dated for two years in twelfth grade His boyfriend had to move to another town with his brother because his father had a new job and they had to move. So they parted ways expecting to never see each other again. Rick then met Lori his wife and Shane is best friend in collage where he then learned how to be a police officer as Sheriff of the town he and his new family resided where he had Carl his young and sweet son. Then things went downhill Rick suspected that Lori was cheating on him then he got shot went into a coma and when he woke up there were dead people walking! He had found a get well card on the side table and it was from his boyfriend from years ago wishing him luck and hoping for his health. It was from Atlanta Rick new his best friend would have taken his wife and child out of town and went there so he started his journey to return to his family and his lost lover who may or may not be alive.
Relationships: Carl Grimes & Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon & Merle Dixon, Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes, Merle Dixon/Rick Grimes, Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes - Relationship, Past Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Rick Grimes & Shane Walsh
Series: The Walking Dead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970572
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. The Beginning to a whole new world

**Author's Note:**

> If you have been reading my books ya'll should know that i LOOOOOVVVVVEEEEE making fic's that are old or not that poplar! But IDC! IF THE SHIP IS GOOD AND I HAVE IDEAS I'LL MAKE THEMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!! Pls also tell me what other ships/fandoms ya'll would like me to make!😁😆

Putting on the spare uniform that was left on the bedside table beside him he quickly left the hospital after ransacking all the meds he could find and putting them all into a bag along with all the non-perishables he could find. There was barely anything from what he could see other than of few.....dead people that had tried to bite him a few times but he had to smash there heads in since that was the only they would stop moving he had puked the first time but had nothing else that could come up after that, He went to the police station and ransacked the guns he could find that were left behind which was a lot actually.

I then make my way to where my house was located where the once fancy well polished house's and well trimmed grass was now messy, bloody and over-growing in some places. He took a step into his house and found to people inside holding a gun to his head.

"Uhm excuse me but this is my house...." The man looked surprised and looked to the boy who must have been around Carl's age and then looked back to me.

The man narrowed his eyes speaking with a tone that held a warning and a fact "If you hurt my son I'll kill you" I nodded to him before closing the door and gesturing to the living room where the three of us sat i on the chair and they on the opposite side of me.

"My names Morgan this is Duane" I smiled at the boy who shied away into his father.

"I'm Rick Grimes, Duane sorta reminds me of my son, I bet they would be get along" Morgan raised an eyebrow before telling Juan to get to close the windows and what-not before asking me to help after we were finished and the windows were covered doors barricaded we sat back down and continued getting to know each other.

Some jokes were told questions were answered and information was shared. "So why exactly were you just now getting to your house? Were you traveling?" Morgan asked his voice was steady and careful -but rick just shook his head before answering "I just woke up from a coma in the hospital and was just making sure if My family left me anything, From what you told me and what i know Shane must have taken carl and Lori out of town and to Atlanta for the shelter that's there." Morgan nodded in understanding before telling Juan to go to sleep.

"Why are you still here? If your the only one's alive in town then why would you still here?" I ask after a few moments of silence before Morgan spoke.

"My....Wife turned a while ago....I cant just....leave her there" Morgan looked toward one of the blocked windows that looked out into the street where walkers were out moaning and looking for fresh moving beings that may wandering about.

"I could take care of it...." Morgan looked at me as if to refuse but i raise my hand to interrupt him "Tell me in the morning okay? That way you have some time to think"

Morgan looks as if to refuse but then after some thinking he nods standing to head upstairs "Alright... I'll think about it.... thank you for the offer"

I nod giving him a small gentle smile before nudging him upstairs he chuckles before going up and into the room that used to be carls where Duane was sleeping, I sigh laying down on the couch i had familiarized myself with months before the apocalypse, Lori was definitely cheating on him he could tell while he worked late shifts she would sneak men in and fuck m there bed.... He had set up camera's around the house when he new something was off.....She was yelling and complaining three times more than she used to. He had puked at shanes house when he had offered the idea and they were there seeing what would happen while only Lori was there. Shane ended up hugging me and comforting me while i cried....not because i loved her no i had stopped loving her years ago but because of carl, what would happen if they broke up??

Blocking the sudden flow of memory's he closed his eyes and tried to sleep thought of his first love then suddenly crossed his mind and he smiled tenderly to no-one in particular tears rolling down his face. His old boyfriend and his kid brother were most likely dead now.... But then again they could have gone to the Shelter.... Hope filled my heart at the thought. I was finally able to succumb to the empty void that was sleep in a matter of minutes.


	2. Taking care of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and update this often! So please remind me if its been to long! I tend to leave things handing because i'm lazy af!🤣😅😄😆😘

I feel a gentle tap on my shoulder and open my eyes blearily blinking up at the young man beside me. "Hey...Juan what's up....?" Duane looks upstairs before I gesture for him to sit beside me making some room for him.  
"Papa doesn't want to leave but if we stay we'll get bit and turn into one of those things like mama did" This kid was pretty smart from what I could see shy and not much of a talker but he new when things could go down hill, I nod and tell him I'll do my best before heading upstairs to where Morgan was sleeping on one of the spare chairs we had up in what used to be Lori's room, I was never able to sleep up there anyway so it didn't count as mine anyway.  
I found him passed out and sleeping deeply in the middle blankets were everywhere and a few pillows on the floor as well.  
Rick decided to let him sleep a little longer and instead went to search in his wardrobe where his high school photos and mementos were hidden from Lori's eyes. Opening up the old binder he found dozens of photo's of him and his high school sweet heart... they looked so happy in them one was back in eleventh grade where I had hidden outside of the detention window to keep him company after he got got dumping a gallon of pigs blood at the school dance on dance queen and king it was the best school dance ever.  
Chuckling quietly he remembers Mer being such a trouble maker, always pulling pranks and I helped in a few, Another was on was first kiss well..... technically Mer had kissed me on the cheek when I had taken the picture I had a blinding smile and he was blushing furiously with his beautiful brown eyes focused on the camera.  
Another one was Mer opening a gift box with another beside him meant for his brother, that was a few years later when Mer had came up to visit me. He had loved the kitten he found meowing with her cute big beady brown eyes he had named her Dog after she had dominated him when he tried to play with some toys I had also bought him because quote un quote "She's one tough son of a bitch!" I had laughed my ass off at him on his stomach with the kitten laying on his butt and purring. I had then told him to hurry up and give his brother his Present when he got back home. It was a puppy from the letter Mer sent back his lil bro had LOVED it! Said she was the best birthday present he had ever had. Now I hadn't known it was his brothers birthday but hey that was perfect timing!  
I would have continued looking if Morgan wasn't starting to wake up so I had put the binder into one of my bags and turned to him waiting for him to wake up all the way.  
"Rick...? What are you doing up here is there something wrong?" Morgan asked sitting up and looking around i had waved my hand in a way that said nothing was wrong and he just wanted to talk.  
"I was wondering.....What do you plan on doing? I'm heading to Atlanta to find my family but you haven't seemed to make up your mind yet and Duane's worried."  
He looked surprised when I mentioned Duane probably didn't expect his son to speak with a stranger.  
"I'm planning on staying here for a while longer, We're not ready to leave yet."  
After a few moments of silence I spoke up "Remember what I had told last night?" Morgan nodded slowly looking up to meet my eyes.  
"I don't want you to do it just because you feel obligated to"  
"I offered because I don't want you or your son to die here because you didn't want to leave your wife yet."  
Morgan sighed in understanding before standing up and leaving the room for a few moments before coming back and handing me a sniper.  
"Here.... We can't stay here and... I can't do it it tried last night but..." He looked heart broken but quickly tried to put on a brave face before turning around but stopped and turned slightly to me "there's still a car in the garage I'll pack our things if you'll take care of it could we come with? I'm a doctor I could be useful in case anything happens."  
I give him a small smile nodded "Of course you can come better hurry though the noise will draw them here" Morgan nodded garbing the bag I had brought up here earlier and hurrying downstairs, while I went upstairs into carls room and picked up three of his toy cars and putting them in one of my pockets before getting into position where one black women in a night gown was walking about with a few other stragglers, Morgan came up a few minutes later saying everything was ready and I could take the shot.  
I let Morgan have a good look at her before I aimed and pulled the trigger.  
He had turned away when I took the shot and had quickly hurried back downstairs once more to his son I followed son after seeing how some of the walkers were now turning and coming towards us thankfully there weren't many but more would come.  
I go to the garage where Morgan and Juan were already waiting in the car I slipped into the front seat and started the car up and drove out into the road. It was my Red truck that was there Lori must have taken her fancy Lexa car when shit went downhill.  
We made our way through the empty and cramped streets with abandoned cars and dead people everywhere you looked.  
Morgan's son was playing with some toys he found in carls room between us there wasn't much room but Juan and Morgan seemed to temporarily forget about what happened only hours ago and were just glad to be out of the house.  
"So what all have you heard about Atlanta?" I ask breaking the comfortable silence around us.  
He shrugged looking around once more while talking "There was some news on the TV and Radio about there being a shelter there and that's about it."  
With not much info to go on he could only hope that his family was okay.


	3. Atlanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I'm started drama right in the beginning of this chapter and oh boy am I an ass or what?   
> Also just realized i had gotten Morgan's sons name wrong! I had put Juan instead of Duane! That's similar right.....?🤣 I went back and fixed it!

We drove through the semi-empty highway rummaging through some of the empty cars we found along the way some had walkers some there was just blood. But we managed to find some good loot along with a few gas canisters that we put in the back of the truck, never know when you'll need it. We then took a few hour break and when we got back on the road it was getting pretty dark. Our luck was going pretty damn well for a long while but eventually we knew we would run into trouble.

"See anything Morgan?" I asked looking through the wind shield through our empty surroundings, Only the occasional walker but other than that we hadn't found any cars or anything at all for the past hour.

The Man beside me snorts raising an eyebrow at me as if to say 'What do you think?' I roll my eyes before putting my eyes back on the road before something catches my eye.

"Hey do you see that. Over there" I ask before pointing towards A couple of cars that seemed to have broken down somewhat, Morgan looked to where I was pointing before checking on Duane who was asleep between us. "I'll go check it out stay on your guard, You never know"

Morgan nods before checking to make sure his gun is loaded while I climb out of the car hand on my holster ready to fire if need be.

Slowly making my way to the car its quiet.....Too quiet...... Right when I was about to turn around and give the all clear a man out of nowhere went and grabbed Morgan yanking him out of the car Morgan was stunned for a moment in surprise but recovered quickly pushing the man off of him I made a move for my gun in the corner of my eye I saw Duane being forced out of the car as well except this man where the one fighting Morgan was Muscle this one was all fat and looked _Very_ similar to a Pedophile that I had seen on TV once. I shot the man pinning Morgan down in the head But before I could do anything else two more men came out of nowhere and caught me one on each side bringing me down to my knees. Then a fifth man came up from behind Morgan pulling a Cross bow on him.

They put him beside me while the Pedophile had Duane sending leers at the boy who looked as if he were about to cry. 

The man who had snuck up on Morgan looked at the man I had shot before turning to look at me. "Well holy fuck you asshole! You killed him! God damnit!" Before kicking me in the face, Blood started to pour down my face after the man broke my nose, pretty sure anyway Internally I was really just freaking the fuck out while trying to keep a straight face.

"What we gun'do with'em asshole's they killed Lou!" A man with brown scruffy hair said sounding pretty pissed looking back and forth from 'Lou' and me.

The leader as it seemed looked at his bloody fist before looking at the man who had Duane by the arm and nodded. The Fat ass then grinned crookedly before pushing the kid to the ground and unbuckling his belt. Morgan's eye's grew comically wide and he tried to stand up and save his son but he couldn't move as a gun then clicked directly behind his head.

Then the leader nodded to two other men "Beat this black fucker up, I want this man to watch his friend get beaten to death and to watch the Black black boy get raped before feeding him his own innards and forcen yeah to eat you own shit before shooten yeah and then letten yeah walk around as a Bitter"

The two men then proceed to start kicking and beating the shit out of my new friend while his son was about to be forcefully fucked. I could do nothing but watch my third day in the Apocopes and I'm already watching my new friends being tortured, Then something popped into my mind.

The sounds of Morgan's grunts and groans of pain and Duane's cries and whimpers while he's trying to push the fat ass off while he was trying to get a good grip of the kid were in the background as I was looking up the redneck fucker who caused all of this.

He leered down at me noticing my gaze but that grin soon disappeared when I jumped up ripping the man's throat out, Blood gurgled out of his mouth and the freshly made wound, I could taste the flesh in my teeth while looking back at the men beating the shit out Morgan who was curled into a defensive ball and peeked out of his cocoon to see what was happening to freeze up when he saw the blood and flesh in covering my lips and beard, I take a step toward the man who was now backing off of Duane, But before I head for him I shoot the other two men that were slowly backing away towards our car directly in-between the eyes without a glance in there direction. 

Then i aim it at the Perverted fucker standing before me, Duane scrambled back to his father hiding in his chest. Pulling the trigger a loud shot rings in the empty Highway and all around the forest. Walkers would soon be coming out because of the loud commotion we had caused so I looted there bodies and told Morgan to get back in the car and calm Duane down. 

We continued with our journey although Morgan looked scared shitless and was clutching onto his little boy for deer life.

After a few hours and the sun was starting to rise Morgan finally spoke "Are you alright?" 

Now I wasn't expecting that. "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" I ask him looking off into the distance starting to see the high-rises of the city we've been searching for, for a while now. I park the truck beside a motorcycle before turning off the engine.

"Well you did protect me and my boy..... If it weren't for you... I'd be dead and Duane would be...." Morgan sounded torn tearing up slightly while watching his sleeping son closely while gently stroking his head. " You also did kill that man with your bare teeth..... I half to say that was pretty badass." That earned a small chuckle from me before I grabbed a few napkins and did my best to clean myself up. It was all pretty dry now but I managed to get all the flesh out of my teeth still a lot of blood that I couldn't get out of my beard though.

"I'm going to head into the city you stay here with Duane till I get back-"

"You aren't going anywhere without me Grimes" I was startled by his determination as I turned to him I could practically see his eyes sparkle "I owe you my life Grimes you saved our asses when you didn't need to you could've killed that guy and ran but you didn't, Grimed your one of my people now don't think you can ditch us that easily."

I couldn't help the laugh that came out of my mouth loud enough that Duane woke up. "I was going to give you a walkie talkie to stay in touch Jones! But you interrupted me!" Morgan looked sheepish smiling shyly.

Duane furrowed his brows a little looking at me questioningly "we're here at Atlanta I'm going in on that bike if it still works and see if anything is happening-" Suddenly the walkie-talkie beside me came to life.

"Anyone please help! Me and my group are trapped in a building surrounded by geeks! Please anyone some in!"

Morgan narrowed his eyes at me knowing what I was about to do. "Rick-"

"I'm doing it and you can't stop me! Here's a walkie talkie if I don't come back for an hour or two then leave, No Objections you have a son to take care of" Morgan growled but nodded I risked a look at Duane who looked as if he were about to break down into tears. "You can't go! You might end up like mama!"

Now that struck me and Morgan was also affected by it so I shushed Duane and promised I'd be back before going over to the bike starting it up and heading into Atlanta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was cringe or something I'm not good with fights and gory shit!😊😉


	4. He'ya Officer Friendly

Driving into Atlanta I already saw what was troubling the people trapped inside the building, There was a horde of walkers surrounding them moaning and growling if they kept it up they would get in and the poor souls trapped inside would be devoured.... But I cant let that happen! They might know where Mer or maybe my son is at.

Looking around I see a few trucks that might be in working condition right beside the building turning on the radio i speak to the people inside "Excuse me but you seem to be in a bit of trouble, when i give the signal run out of the building and into the trucks beside you alright? I'll give you a few seconds to get whatever you have."

After a few moments I look at the fancy car that seemed to be in fantastic condition which was pretty damn surprising since it's been outside for so long, and so I did the most logical thing I could and smashed the window causing an alarm to go off and which got the desired reaction I had wanted. Driving my bike away and going through an ally I go to where the Breathing people that were climbing into the truck were. They looked like they were about to shit themselves in gratitude.

I wasn't able to get a good look at them but we then quickly drove out of there when we were about to get to where Morgan was I made a little hand signal and slowed down till I was parked right beside him. I got off the bike and two people got out a blonde women and an Asian man.

"Thanks man we would have been screwed without you! We owe you!" He said coming over to me and raising his Left hand for a handshake which I returned.

"Your welcome! How'd that happen anyway?" I ask looking back even though I couldn't see much with all the debris.

The man scratched his neck looking only 'slightly' sheepish and that told me all I needed to know. "Ah well your just lucky I heard you through the radio! I'm Rick Grimes by the way."

"I'm Glenn and this is Andrea! We can introduce everyone else later at the camp.... that is if you want to! It's safer in numbers and all and since you look like you are by yourself-"

"I would love to join your group but I'll half to ask Morgan to see if he's okay with it" Glenn looked surprised but nodded smiling "More the merrier! But Shane might not like us taking people back when we already have a lot of mouths to feed and we didn't really find much."

Well hearing my partners name gave me some hope that my son might be alive but then again that could just be some random man I never met "We have a good bit of supplies with us!"

Glenn nodded looking behind me back my truck "Okay well ima go and check on my guys!" Walking away i could faintly hear them talking behind the truck, I then strolled back to the beat up truck and crawled into the front seat where Morgan and Duane were waiting.

He raises an eyebrow expectantly "They have a camp with more people and were wondering if we'd like to join them? They might have kids around Duane's age! And being in a bigger group means more safety in numbers? What do you think?" When I'm finished talking I give him a little bit to think before he speaks.

"Your right there's safety in numbers and if you think their alright then fine, But just because we're going to be in a bigger group does not mean anything grimes! I'm never going to stop mother Henning you!" I can't help the grin that splits on my my face, nodding I get out of the car step onto the concrete making my way over to the back of the bus where I hear some arguing.... and one of the voice's sound _Very_ familiar..... Turning the corner I see a man whom I haven't seen for years... and honestly i thought with this's apocalypse that I would never see again!

"Mer is that you?" I ask taking a step closer, Andrea had looked pissed but had raised an eyebrow at me and looked curious along with the other three I saw.

The redneck instantly stopped bickering and looked over at me, His eyes went wide and if anyone else saw they would say he was about to punch me, But since I've known him practically my entire life... He looked as if he were about to cry like a kicked puppy seeing his owner after a whole week at the pound and as if he were just run over by a car and left to die there.

Mer practically jumped for joy as he ran in me, wrapped his strong muscular arms around me and digging his face into the crook of my neck. You couldn't see it but I could one hundred percent _**feel**_ Him shaking.

Merle's group looked surprised because knowing Merle he tended to act like he didn't give a shit bout nobody when in reality he would die and kill to protect the one's he love's, and well when it comes to me it's the same honestly.

"Well good to see you two! How's your brother doing? Will I finally be able to meet him or what?" I say brightly hoping to whatever god that his sweet baby brother isn't dead because of this damned apocalypse.

Merle finally breaks away and punches me playfully, before giving me one last squeeze before letting go and getting a good look at me.

"so where ya been the past few months man! last i heard you got shot an went into Acoma!" The big lug said worry slipping in his tone which didn't go unnoticed by the awkward bystanders beside them.

"Ah-- well I just woke up from it a few days ago in the hospital! There was a bed pushed out in font of my door and I think that kept'em from getting in, Thanks for the get well card by the way." I grin taking it out of my pocket and showing I'm making sure to keep it from everyone else's prying eyes. It was so worth the blush that spread across Merle's face.

The card had a few baby picture's Merle had taken of his little brother from Years ago and a few pictures of the cat and dog I had given them.

"want some of them back? Or should i just put them in the B.O.M hmm~~?" I ask raising an eyebrow, Merles face split into a grin and a lighter blush.

"you have the B.O.M??!!"

"Yup! We can look at em latter though come on I really wanna see this camp of yours!" I exclaim silently hoping that Shane and Carl would be there. Merle grins to following me to the bike I've pretty much called my own, I snuck a kiss while everyone wasn't looking and was still fucking confused. it was difficult to tear away....Very difficult with those plump lips pressed against mine tongue fighting tongue pressing against one another's inner walls...... But we managed to and I hoped onto my bike and he slipped in behind me.

I made a hand signal and Glenn started his truck and led the way with me and Merle in the rear..


	5. Saved by The Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle's Pov! Hope ya'll enjoy!

It seems T-dog hasn't noticed my arm.... none of them have yet, I'm going to ask him to cut it off. He seems to hate me the most and I think he might enjoy cutting it off. If I asked Daryl he'd freak out and probably either cut it off himself and be scarred for life or he'll leave it be and drive himself crazy thinking I'll be strong enough to beat it.

But well I'm pretty damn sure that if I could beat it then why the fuck did the world end?? So yeah...tellen ma brother... thas a big fat fuckin _**no**_.

Maybe...... well actually I'm not gonna let T-dog anywhere near my fucking arm! He'll probably shoot me as soon as he finds out. I guess the Asian kid could... He has more guts then he knows he does.

Glenn was speaking franticly on the radio currently residing in his hand, we were sitting on the roof looking down at the horde of assholes swarming around us. I had no fuckin clue why Glenn was doing it no one would answer.

Then suddenly as if God was proving me wrong someone _**Did**_ answer. Said to wait for his signal to run to the truck that we were planning on taking out of here anyway.

So we grabbed the shit we found earlier before shit had went downhill and ran down stairs when we heard a car alarm go off.

Andrea, Glenn and T-dog grinned running outside where all the dead freaks were drawn to the noise all the way on the other side of us. We then wasted no time and ran to the truck and hopped in the man who saved us then rode in on a motorcycle and from the glance I caught of him he was a fuckin sheriff. God damn Daryl would have loved to see a modern day sheriff when he was a kid, but dad was to much of an asshole to give him nothin good in fact he got lucky enough to find old toys that had belonged to our mother.

We drove for a while till we then stopped from what I could hear and see we weren't at the camp yet.... It's usually a longer ride so They must have stopped for somethin.

Glenn was talking to the sheriff for a while and from what I heard they guy sounded familiar....

Glenn then came back and told us how he thought that the new guy could join us and stuff and i immediately crossed that out. I didn't want no stranger stuck with the shit we're dealin with Lori and our food situation not to mention our location where we made camp is shit.

But i hid all that by just bickering an saying that we'd have more mouths to feed eventually the man came back probably hearing our bickering and what i heard caught me by surprise.... which doesn't happen often.

"Mer is that you?" The man says taking a step closer to me I turn around to be faced with the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen in my life that are still as gorgeous as the first time I ever aw them.

I ignored the people around and focused solely on Rick, although I made sure not embarrass us and settled for hugging him. I stuck my face into the crook of his neck and wrapped myself around the familiar aroma that was Rick. I was shaking and honestly about to cry but that'd be embarrassing! Now if it was just rick than fuck yeah I'd cry and make out with him at the same time!

"Well good to see you two! How's your brother doing? Will I finally be able to meet him or what?" After a few moments and I've calmed down a bit I step away.

"so where ya been the past few months man! last I heard you got shot an went into Acoma!" I say accidently letting a tiny bit of worry lace in with my tone.

"Ah-- well I just woke up from it a few days ago in the hospital! There was a bed pushed out in font of my door and I think that kept'em from getting in, Thanks for the get well card by the way." Rick shows me the card with pictures that I sent to him when I had heard about him getting injured, A heat went across my face and I risked a look around us and saw that the other's looked real fuckin confused.

"want some of them back? Or should i just put them in the B.O.M hmm~~?" My face broke into a silly grin and a lighter blush rose on my cheeks.

"you have the B.O.M??!!" I exclaim excitement clear in my voice the others looked even more confused now.

"Yup! We can look at em latter though come on I really wanna see this camp of yours!" Rick says also excited and then walked to his bike gesturing for me to follow which I obeyed immediately.

When the other's were out of sight Rick pulled me down an gave me a longing passionate kiss that we enjoyed for as long a possible before breaking away and sitting down onto the bike and heading towards camp. 

So after all this time we can finally be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was satisfactory! Comment if u like!


End file.
